Fruition
by JlynCSS
Summary: Sequel to Master of D'Hara. Richard and Kahlan's dreams are finally being realized but is the young wizard Gabriel their friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Master of D'Hara. Richard and Kahlan's dreams are finally being realized but is the young wizard Gabriel their friend or foe?

**Prologue**

His tone was jovial, "Six days and counting?"

"Seven" she replied matter-of-factly.

He knew she was marking the days until the Seeker returned, confident he would keep to his word and be back by the next full moon. Side by side, Kahlan and Gabriel made the chilly walk up the long, lonely road toward the Keep.

He gave her a friendly scolding, "Well I wasn't counting today…it's half over you know."

Kahlan's lilting laughter brought a smile to his lips. She had a way about her that could lift anyone's spirits. Not that his needed lifting – it was just an observation. One he'd noticed the moment he laid eyes on her just a few weeks ago…

Reading quietly in one of the big overstuffed chairs of the Keep, Kahlan had been startled at hearing someone moving about within its halls. Having gone there one night in search of a book, she was taken aback when Gabriel entered in. At first on her guard, Kahlan immediately rose to question him. No one but wizard's and Confessors…and now, Richard, ever dared to set foot inside, alone and uninvited.

Tall and thin with blond hair that brushed at the nape of his neck, he had a handsome face and welcoming eyes. Gabriel explained that he in fact was a wizard, though admittedly, not a very good one. He'd told her truthfully, though rather sheepishly, that he'd come to the Keep in search of knowledge; perhaps even a magical amulet, anything that would help him with his gift. Back home in the Old World where he was from, they were in great need of wizards for healing. Men of magic were rare, most having been taken away to the Palace of the Prophets. He assumed he was too inconsequential for the sister's notice.

He shared with her his frustration at his limited powers…how he could heal headaches and cuts, scrapes or other minor ailments, but that the people needed so much more. It pained him to see those he cared for dying off.

Kahlan found him to be an affable man and easy to talk to. In some ways, he reminded her of a young version of Zedd.

Over a pot of tea, he shared with Kahlan how his own dear mother had succumbed to a high fever, brought on when she'd accidentally sliced off the tip of her finger preparing her evening meal. He had been away at the time and there was no one there to attend to the initial injury. By the time he returned from his travels, infection was deeply rooted. He was powerless to save her. He blamed himself for not being there, when it first happened, wondering if she would still be alive had he seen to her before it festered.

He turned unabashedly red when Kahlan rested a sympathetic hand on his arm. Her grace and beauty made him as uncomfortable as a schoolboy with a crush. She told him she too knew the agony of watching helpless while those around you suffered. "You'll be happy to know that a Wizard of the First Order is on his way here. When he arrives, I'm sure he can be of help. Until then, feel free to use the library – it is for wizards after all." She stood and collected several of the books she had scattered about. "I suggest you confine yourself to this room though, at least until Zedd returns. There are powerful spells throughout the tower, you could find yourself, at the very least in a lot of danger, if not dead." Gabriel's pale blue eyes went wide with fright. "Don't worry" she reassured him, sticking one of the books back on the shelf. "Just keep to the library and you'll be fine." Her smile was pleasing but had done little to ease his concern.

He'd seen her everyday since then, listening intently to Kahlan's tales of wizards' past. He had little knowledge of the history of the Midlands or the New World for that matter. He found her intellect and wit fascinating. Though he saw she had an easy way about her, he'd seen her once in conversation with a high ranking official of the council. She was none too happy with his conduct and made her concerns perfectly clear. Gabriel tried not to listen but heard what she'd said from his place across the hall. He remembered thinking the Mother Confessor's arguments made perfect sense and wondered how the man could be so blind. It hadn't taken her long to shed new light on the Ambassador's way of thinking and he quickly took his leave.

When she rejoined Gabriel he had an odd smile on his face. "You're quite the leader Mother Confessor."

She refrained from smiling at his compliment, "That's why I'm the Mother Confessor."

"Witty too" he chuckled, offering his arm as they walked the long hall.

Kahlan laughed, finally giving him a smile, but she ignored his offer.

##

**Chapter 1**

Richard and Benjamin road well ahead of the men, the General orienting his new Lord Rahl on recent troop deployments and pointing out the areas of conventional field camps. Cara, on her mount, was just a few paces behind. As the new leader of D'Hara, Richard hoped evil was at last vanquished but wouldn't leave it to chance. He knew Aydindril's defenses were limited, with more palace guards than seasoned battle soldiers, and thought it wise to fortify their numbers. He'd decided to bring a contingent of men with him from D'Hara to add to their defenses.

"Those heavy rains of late have saturated the countryside." The General's voice was solemn, "we lost 50 men in a recent slide just over that ridge," he said, pointing to a cliff just to the east. Richard remembered those rains well. He and Cara had been heading for the People's Palace at the onset of the storms. He'd been captured and nearly killed in one of those downpours.

Cara piped up from behind, "Fitting don't you think, considering they served the wrong Lord Rahl."

"Cara." Richard shot her a warning glare. The men had served through fear, as they had been taught their whole lives. He didn't see they had any real choice in the matter…Darken Rahl would have skinned them alive for disobeying. They served him now, though he hoped they would come to do so out of pride and a desire for something better, not out of fear. He wouldn't hold that against them.

General Meiffert gave her an equally hard look and pulled his horse to a stop. His eyes bored into hers as she drew along side. "They served their Lord Rahl with duty and honor. Much the same way you did, I expect." Cara tried to think of a retort, one with a similar biting edge, but she had none. She herself had one time tried to kill Richard. She stared back at him, unable to shake his reprimand. After a long moment, the General looked away, urging his horse forward.

Richard let the air settle a bit before trying to ease the tension, "What do you say we do a little hunting? The men will be stopping soon to set camp. I'm sure Zedd is already wondering what will fill his belly this evening."

General Meiffert brightened at the idea. "I know spot nearby where we'll find plentiful game."

Even Cara's spirits revived at the idea of a hunt.

xxx

Richard held up a hand, stilling Benjamin's advance as he listened intently. He cocked an ear toward the summit listening intently at a small rustling growing louder. At first Richard thought it was the stumble of a bear but he knew now, this was no animal. Just as he realized what it was, Benjamin turned and shouted, confirming the danger, "Slide!" All at once he was running and diving from his thicket to topple Richard, knocking him to the ground, violently propelling them both under a jut of rocks.

The depth of the cutout and the steepness of the precipice sent the sludge rushing right over them; mud, boulders, rocks and trees roared past, crashing loudly to the valley below. It was all over in a matter of moments, Richard already clawing his way out in search of Cara.

He and Benjamin called her name, spreading out and making their way to where they'd last seen her.

"Cara!" Richard scanned the mountainside, frantically searching for signs of her red leather, taking heart when he didn't see her in the rubble below. "Cara!" he called again, climbing higher.

"Here!" Benjamin called. "She's here!"

Cara was mired in mud, unable to move. Her face and one arm the only parts of her even visible. A large tree as big around as three men lay across the morass that covered her. Benjamin leapt over it and wiped the thick clods of mud from her eyes and nose, reaching his fingers into her mouth, clearing the muck. He frantically shoved a shoulder to the massive tree, trying to move it enough to free her.

Richard rushed to her side, landing beside her on his knees. He took hold of her face, "Cara!" He quickly joined Benjamin, throwing his weight into the tree, the two men pushing with all their might to move it. It wouldn't budge. They tried again and again, pausing for breath when they had none. Cara's lips were turning blue. Fear clawed its way through Richard's chest suddenly panicked he might actually lose her. "Hold on Cara." They tried again to move the tree. It was no use. It simply would not budge. Richard knew the other men were too far back, she needed air now. Benjamin tried digging underneath the tree to make enough room for her to breathe, to alleviate the pressure of its weight. Tears stung at Richard's eyes. They dug at the rubble holding her captive, but it was no use. As they cleared away the ground, the tree sunk deeper, holding her pinned, cutting off her air. Their efforts were useless but they kept digging. Cara was going to die.

Richard remembered the scolding look he'd given her earlier. Every moment he'd ever shared with her came flooding back. How she had been willing to trust him, follow him. She was just beginning to open up, to shed some of her Mord-Sith persona. He remembered her sincere hug when he'd learned Kahlan was with child. She wasn't simply Mord-Sith…she was so much more than that. She was…Cara. She was family. Richard grew angry that her life would be cut so short…Just when she was beginning to feel, to care. He was furious her life would end in such a useless manner. He again wedged himself against the tree as he tried in vain to move it. His wrath made his blood run cold. He pressed all of his weight against the trunk, rage storming within. Then, without thought or understanding, the tree exploded in a sudden flash, as if lightening had struck where it lay, tossing Richard on his backside, bits of wood and pulp flying through the air, raining down on them.

Briefly winded, Richard lay on his back, blinking, not knowing what had just happened. He looked up in disbelief before moving to Cara's side. Benjamin was already there, his cheek pressed to her mouth, feeling for breath. Her eyes slowly opened. "If you're thinking to kiss me, General, you had better ask my permission first." Benjamin quickly pushed away.

Richard smiled. She sounded like her old self. He touched a hand to her face. "Are you alright? Can you move?" They dug out the rest of the mud around her, slowly easing her free.

She was still in a daze, "What happened?" She looked at the shattered tree, then to Richard, "What did you do?"

Richard helped her stand, looking nearly just as dazed. "I don't know. I was so angry thinking you were going to die. All I know is that I wanted that tree gone, more than anything and…suddenly…it was."

Benjamin looked at the exploded bits, none bigger than a pine cone. He looked at Cara, then at Richard, brow drawn together he whispered, "_Magic_."

xxx

Kahlan grew anxious for Richard's return. She had waited for him on their terrace the night before until the early morning hours, her nerves on edge with anticipation. But the full moon had come and gone without a word. It would shine for two more nights before starting to wane. She pushed needling fears aside and touched a hand to her belly. Only Zedd knew that she carried the Seeker's child. She'd made no mention of it to the city officials, or even Dennee when she'd sent her a recent message. She wondered once if Gabriel knew, being that he was a wizard, but with his limited powers she doubted it. He never said a word of it if he did. Aside from those closest to them, only Councilor Brant knew of her and Richard's secret wedding nearly three months earlier. She longed for the public ceremony so they could share the happy news with everyone. She knew that with herself and Dennee as the last living Confessors, the child would be much lauded and anticipated. She knew too that it had been more than 100 years since a presiding Mother Confessor had been with child, her own mother having been appointed to the position just after Dennee's birth.

Kahlan pulled a brush through her long, silky hair and looked through the windows to the outside. Night was coming soon. She prayed Richard would too.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The full moon sat high in the sky, darkness shrouding the land around him. It was late and all was quiet as he passed through the massive stone arch. Richard looked at the giant gates of Aydindril in a whole new light. He was no longer Richard Cypher, woods guide. He was Richard Rahl – Lord Rahl, Master of D'Hara and mate to the Mother Confessor.

He pulled his horse to a stop, taking in the quiet of the city, the grandeur of the Confessor's Palace. Even in darkness it gleamed its magnificence. The Keep, nearly lost in the black of night, no longer seemed an ominous structure to him. Richard somehow felt a connection to it, a thin tether to his core, drawing him near. He wondered if all those with the Han felt the pull. His eyes went back to the palace. There was no pull so strong as the one that drew him there. He had made no mention in his letter to Kahlan of his powers, or that he knew of the baby. He wanted to be with her when they spoke of those things, so he could hold her and share in her smile. "Almost home," he whispered into the peaceful night air.

Zedd, just a horse's nose behind, questioned back, "Almost?"

Richard didn't hear him, his mind was a world away, eyes locked on the palace like a beacon. He lightly touched his heels to his mare, urging her onward.

xxx

Richard stepped into the quiet sanctuary that was their room, his eyes instantly drawn to Kahlan's graceful form on the terrace, her hair lifting in the gentle breeze. Beneath a full moon she waited alone, watching the silver sphere in all its glory against the inky black sky, a canopy to the fragrant private gardens of the Mother Confessor below. He stood in the darkness, watching her through the wall of windows that separated their chamber from the outside world. Wearing only a nightshirt, Kahlan's thick, luxurious hair tumbled down her back as she looked toward the sky. Bathed in the brilliant light of the moon, its sheerness did little to hide the woman beneath.

Richard swallowed through the lump in his throat. He had been too long without her. A gentle wind ruffled the fabric against her skin. He realized then it was his shirt she wore, the one he'd worn for their wedding. Unbuckling his sword, his eyes drifted over her body, taking in the delicate lines of her neck, the sensuous curve of her hips. She looked even more exquisite than he remembered. He searched her belly, looking for signs of their child. He saw none, knowing it was just a matter of time. Richard pulled free from his shirt, leaving it with the Sword of Truth on a nearby chair and stepped quietly through the opened door. Her intoxicating beauty so overwhelmed him he could scarcely breathe, let alone speak. Reverent awe engulfed him, desire stirring his blood as he came to a silent stop just behind her, afraid to frighten her, yet unable to form a sound. Richard slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, tenderly smoothing over her round bottom as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

Kahlan drew a sharp breath, knowing his touch in an instant, gasping with the sudden pleasure of it. His warmth was balm to her soul. Richard brushed his lips along the nape of her neck, his hands gliding slow and sensuous beneath the delicate weave of her shirt, feeling the lush curves of her body. Kahlan felt his trembling, fully expecting he would ravish her that instant, hoping she was right. She arched into his palms, leaning back to hungrily kiss his throat, draping her arms around his neck and drawing him near. Richard gripped tight to her breasts, breathing her in as she raked her teeth over his jaw; her kiss seductive against his flesh. He fought to maintain his composure, his big hands sliding down to rest tenderly upon her belly. "Is our daughter well?" he asked, his voice low and husky in her ear.

A smile lifted the corner of Kahlan's mouth. She was glad he knew. She had wanted him to know the moment she did. "Yes" she answered softly, her face still buried in his throat. He had yet to kiss her and the anticipation was agony.

Richard's hands resumed their slow roam, feeling her every curve. "And her mother?" he whispered. He tormented her with his nearness as he took in her scent, his lips lingering at her temple, lightly brushing against her. It felt as if their two souls were already making love, longing for their bodies to join them.

Kahlan wanted his mouth on hers and twisted in his arms to face him. Richard's hands slid down her back to firmly grip her bottom, his bare chest pressed to hers as they stood brow to brow, nose to nose. They could hardly be any closer. Soft as breath, she skimmed his mouth with hers, "Now that you are you are here, she is fine." At last he kissed her; deep and passionate, his powerful arms like iron wrapped around her. Kahlan slipped tender fingers into his hair, clutching fiercely, needing desperately.

Richard went to his knees, exploring her body the whole way down, slowly pushing her shirt up over her breasts, his mouth hungrily searching her flesh. Naked but for the fabric he held gathered at her shoulders, Kahlan arched back over the edge of the thick stone rail, moaning softly as Richard covered her with his kiss. She hardly noticed the multitude of stars winking against the black velvet sky, their celestial rapture a distant second to her husband's soft tongue, warm upon her flesh, his probing fingers exploring until she at last called his name.

With ragged breath, he pulled her from the railing's edge pressing her instead to the cool marble of the palace wall, kissing her with pent up need. Kahlan reached between them with trembling hands, untying the laces at his waist. She wrapped her velvety legs around him as Richard easily lifted her in his arms, gripping tight to her backside, holding the weight of her in his grasp. He gently hiked her higher as she guided him inside her. Richard grunted softly with the feel of her surrounding him, delighting in her long hair tumbling over him as they kissed.

Fragrant floras from the gardens below scented the air around them as Kahlan gently rose and fell with his easy motions. A light breeze ruffled Richard's hair and the hem of her shirt where it fell against his arms. "I've missed you, wife," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. He felt her soft curves cling to him more tightly, her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck.

"And I you, my husband," she answered just before his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss.

Making love in the moonlit shadows of night, Kahlan's soft skin pressed against his own, Richard knew he was at long last, home.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The biting winds of deep winter stung at Kahlan's cheeks and she blew on her hands to warm them. Richard looked over at her, "We should have taken the horses."

She returned his gaze, "It may be cold but walking is much more preferable." She'd grown bigger in the months since he'd come home and was loathe to climb up on a horse. Richard had all but insisted they have a wagon hitched so she could ride more comfortably to the Keep, but Kahlan refused. She liked the exertion of their walks, especially when Richard tried to keep her warm. He did so now, wrapping an arm around her and tucking her hands into his cloak.

He smiled. Her bright eyes and red cheeks warmed his heart. Since his return he'd found more joy than he ever imagined possible. They had held their official wedding ceremony before a wildly jubilant city. Never had a Confessor been able to marry for love. That it was their beloved Mother Confessor marrying the Seeker of Truth made the people deliriously happy…learning that she already carried his child and would soon bear another Confessor brought outright pandemonium. Impromptu celebrations erupted throughout the city, lasting several days before and after the actual event.

Richard hadn't wasted any time, giving a speech before all of Aydindril declaring his intent to unite the lands and why it was so important. His heartfelt words had won over any doubters and Kahlan had never been prouder of him.

Kahlan remembered the festivities fondly, dancing with her husband before a crowd of happy onlookers. The people never seemed to tire of watching them together. Usually it made Richard uncomfortable, but Kahlan could sense that that night, he had wanted the whole world to see him as he danced with his wife, her belly then showing just enough to announce the celebration that was still to come. She'd felt awkward trying to dance close to him, unused to her new girth. She remembered his laugh and beaming smile. How he'd stopped dancing, seemingly mesmerized as he looked at her. He'd put his hands to her belly, loving the feel of his daughter growing inside her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Everything we've dreamed of is coming to pass Kahlan. I can't wait until she's here, part of us, part of our everyday lives."

She had kissed him and told him what a wonderful father he would make. Since then, life had fallen into a peaceful routine as they awaited her birth, soon she would be here.

Kahlan had been happy to see Richard and Gabriel becoming fast friends. They spent countless hours with Zedd as the Seeker tried to learn to control his Han. Gabriel, too, was an avid student of the First Wizard, studying whatever he could in hopes of being a better healer to his people. Richard was interested in hearing about the Old World and Gabriel spent hours telling him stories of his homeland. They often read together in the library and sometimes set about exploring the Keep, though for some reason, only Richard could pass through many of the magical barriers. He would simply walk through as if they weren't even there. Gabriel's magic was enough to tell him he'd be dead in a heartbeat if he tried to follow. Richard often continued on alone into the depths of the tower, following the pull that drew him deeper. Sometimes though, he would turn around and visit only the higher levels, where Gabriel was able to go too.

While Richard still had no idea how to control his Han, everything else about his life seemed perfect – almost too perfect. He sometimes wondered what calamity would shatter their bliss.

He was afraid recent events could be the beginning of the end of their quiet peace. Two of the city's healers had died in freak accidents and a third had fallen deathly ill. Zedd was seeing to him this morning before meeting Richard at the Keep for their daily lesson.

Richard found it extremely unsettling that both of the accident's occurred when Kahlan was nearby. The most serious and more frightening incident occurred just a few days ago on the busy city streets.

_It had been poor Sebastian, the oldest healer in the city, and the most respected. He had stopped Kahlan on the street to inquire of her health. They shared pleasantries and Kahlan assured him she was feeling just fine. Just after they parted ways, inexplicable horror unfolded when a massive load of timber being carted through the streets broke loose, the thick ropes holding it secure snapping under its weight. Logs tumbled in every direction. Several of the massive trunks roared toward Kahlan. Richard had been in the Keep with Zedd and shuddered to think what would have happened had Gabriel not been nearby. He'd thrown a wizard's web at the wooded tangle headed in her direction, stopping the flow of murderous lumber. His magic wasn't powerful enough to cast a second web, one that would stop the trees plunging in the other direction, toward Sebastian. He had been crushed instantly. _

_Gabriel had comforted Kahlan and helped her back to her room, staying with her until word could be sent to Richard. The Seeker, still shaken at hearing the news, rested a firm hand on Gabriel's shoulder telling him with utmost sincerity of his eternal gratitude. _

Richard pushed aside his fears and opened the heavy door for Kahlan as they eagerly left the cold wind behind them.

They greeted Gabriel who was already there waiting for them.

"Where's Zedd?" Richard asked. "I thought he'd be here by now."

The young wizard shook his head. "I don't know. I had expected him too. Should I go search for him?"

"No." Richard said. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Richard," Kahaln rested a hand on his shoulder, "with all that's happened to our healers recently, do you think we should check on him?"

He hated to think anything tragic had befallen his grandfather, but he didn't want to make too light of the situation either. Zedd was the last of anyone within the city who could provide any effective healing. "I guess you're right, it couldn't hurt to check on him." He kissed her brow, "You stay here where it's warm. He's probably having a nice long breakfast after seeing to Victor. Once I find him, I'll hitch a wagon to ride back. We'll get here sooner and you'll be able to ride home in it later."

She smiled agreeing with his plan. She could see he was determined she would ride in a wagon.

Gabriel offered his company to the Seeker but Richard refused. He'd rather Kahlan not be left alone. Not after all she'd been through recently. There was still some time before the baby was due, but he knew babies didn't always stick to plan.

xxx

Kahlan and Gabriel spent the next several hours reading through books. Kahlan appreciated that Gabriel never tired of helping her look for anything written about the alabaster deer but she grew frustrated at not finding anything. She pushed the book she was reading aside. She was growing hungry – Richard had been gone for quite awhile. Just as she was considering walking into town in search of her husband and some food, she heard a wagon coming up the road. "Finally" she declared, reaching for her cloak. She would meet them outside, the baby in her womb was anxious to be fed.

Kahlan stepped out in the blustery cold and saw Cara alone at the reins. "Where's Richard? Did he find Zedd?"

The Mord-Sith's stoic face, raised Kahaln's concern. "You need to come with me."

"What is it?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Gabriel had followed Kahlan out and laid a steadying hand to her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Cara reached down to help her up, her expression softening a bit. "Please, Mother Confessor, I have orders from Lord Rahl."

Kahlan felt a bit of relief, if Richard had given her orders, at least he was alright. She took Cara's hand and with Gabriel's helpful grip on her hips, climbed into the wagon.

xxx

"Why must I wait here? Why can't I see him?" Kahlan's distress was clearly evident.

"Mother Confessor, I've explained all that I know. The wizard has fallen ill. Lord Rahl is concerned whatever it is could be contagious. He's afraid for you and the baby. He would speak to me only though a closed door, ordering that a room be made up for him in the east corridor, near the wizard and far from you. You're not to come near him until he's sure it's safe."

They were in the outer rooms of what was once the Mother Confessor's chambers, now Richard and Kahlan's rooms. Kahlan, sitting on a soft settee next to Gabriel, set her eyes on Cara who stood resolute by the door. "Is he alright? Does he feel sick?"

"He feels fine, but…the wizard…he's in a bad way. With the baby due so soon, Lord Rahl doesn't want to take any chances. All of Aydindril's healers are either sick or dead…he's afraid for you."

Gabriel laid a hand on Kahlan's arm. "I'll see what I can do. My powers are limited, but I'm more than happy to see to anyone who needs help."

Kahlan knew there was probably little he could do, but she was grateful for his offer. She put her hand over his sending a warm tingle down his arm. "Thank you, Gabriel. That would be most appreciated."

Cara rocked back on her heels, "No. Even with your minimal abilities, you're all Aydindril has right now. Lord Rahl wants someone who can see to the Mother Confessor should she need help. You're to stay away from Lord Rahl, Zedd and Victor, do you understand? If you don't, you won't be allowed near her again."

Gabriel felt the weight of responsibility thrust upon him…to be the one charged with the care of the Mother Confessor and her unborn child...it was a noble duty. He gave her a solemn nod. "You have my word."

Cara left her post at the door, coming closer to Kahlan. "There's more," she said, seeming to gauge her ability to take further bad news. She knew her friend to be as strong as any Mord-Sith, but her current condition had turned her weepy in recent months, making her easily distraught.

Kahlan felt the fingers of fear tightening around her throat. "What is it?"

### 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"Gone? Where did he go?" Kahlan's voice sounded small. Cara had just told her that Richard left Aydindril a short while ago. She took a deep breath, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. She needed him near her. It was hard enough not being able to see him, but learning he wasn't even in the city left her feeling empty and somehow vulnerable.

"He said he was meeting someone. A friend. That's all he would tell me."

"A friend? What friend?"

Gabriel rested a reassuring hand on her arm, "Don't go getting yourself worried, it's no good for you or the baby."

Kahlan brushed him aside, looking to Cara for answers, letting her know she expected one and fast.

"He would only say that he'd be back in a few days and for you not to worry."

If not for the size of her stomach Kahlan would have stood with her growing agitation. "And you let him? Alone?"

Cara's pride was wounded by such an accusation. "Mother Confessor, you know me better than that. I would not let Lord Rahl go off on his own – he could hurt himself." She smiled at her wit. When she saw Kahlan didn't share her sentiment, she continued more seriously, "He ordered me to stay here and look after you. I sent Tabitha with him."

"Tabitha?"

"You remember her don't you? She was the one who sent word to you when Lord Rahl was captured. She-"

"Yes. Yes, I remember her." Kahlan remembered her all too well…the one with the long blond hair…well rounded, in all the right places. She and her Sisters of Eamon helped Cara and Zedd to rescue Richard. She had arrived with General Meiffert's men when Richard had returned. Kahlan had seen little of her since then. "And he'll be gone for days?" she mumbled, clearly distracted with her thoughts.

Cara raised an eyebrow finally seeing what was bothering her. "Yes…days. _And nights_," she teased. "Do you think I should have sent a chaperone? Perhaps such a beautiful woman should not be left alone with Lord Rahl?"

Kahlan didn't like the feeling of jealousy creeping up inside her. It had been a long while since she'd been with Richard in that way – though she didn't think it was from disinterest. She was just so tired lately, and she didn't feel particularly attractive. How could she when everything about her felt big and stretched. Just rising from a chair took a colossal effort. They had taken to simply holding each other close as they drifted off to sleep, Richard didn't seem to mind.

Images of the statuesque Mord-Sith filled Kahlan's mind. She knew Cara's words were teasing, trying to needle her; still, she didn't like it. She already felt as big as a horse. She didn't need Cara's acerbic tongue or Tabitha's shapely form to make her feel any less desirable than she already did. "I trust Richard." Somehow, her words didn't sound so convincing.

Gabriel shot a stern look at Cara, which she returned in kind. He shrank back a bit in fear, his voice wavering as he tried to remain strong, "Pay no attention to her, Mother Confessor. Your Lord Rahl is not like the others. Even if Tabitha makes him an offer, he'll set her straight."

That didn't make Kahlan feel any better, suddenly envisioning the sleek, leathered blond pressing herself close to Richard. Struggling to get up from the settee, Kahlan stood, resting both of her hands on her giant belly as if holding it would somehow lessen the weight. "I'd like to be alone now. Please, let me know if there's any word?"

xxx

Cara stood just outside the paddock, defiance flashing in her eyes. "There's no need to concern yourself, I saw to his protection." She wasn't sure why she always felt so defensive around this man.

Benjamin glared at her, his hands gripped tight behind his back. "I should have been informed."

"I don't see why—"

With one long stride he was standing right in front of her, his nose nearly touching hers, "No, you wouldn't" he interrupted angrily. "You may be his protector when he's here, but _**I**_ am the ranking general. If Lord Rahl is going outside the city walls, that _**is** _my concern!"

It dawned on her then why he always had her on edge. He wasn't afraid of her. No man, aside from Lord Rahl, ever stood up to her like that. And, he was right. That needled her more than anything.

Transfixed by his fierce blue eyes, she tried to think of a way to unsettle him and gain the upper hand. Changing her tone, she ran her tongue invitingly across her lips, slipping a gloved hand into his thick, dark hair, she pulled tight, "Perhaps I can make it up to you," she tempted.

The general stared into her eyes, his mellow whisper filling her ear as he moved his mouth close, "Yes, perhaps you can." Cara felt his warm breath on her as he slipped a giant hand into her hair. Disappointment twisted in her at how easily she had won. To her surprise, Benjamin's voice turned suddenly hard, his big, D'Haran fist twisting, pulling on her hair, tilting her head back to look at him. "The next time Lord Rahl gets it in his head to go afield, you come to me." He abruptly released her, eyes glaring before he turned and stalked off.

Cara stood unmoving, watching him go. A feeling of exhilaration ran through her unlike any she'd ever felt before.

xxx

Gabriel retrieved a small bottle from his chest of drawers. His limited powers had taught him, some things worked better than magic. A few basic herbs and berries mixed together would do the trick. Tipton's weed had a pungent odor and bitter taste: The crushed fennel he added now would make it more appealing, hiding the scent of the other herbs in the vile. He sealed it closed giving it a shake, before stuffing it into his pocket. Now, if he could only get her take it…

xxx

"Come in" Kahlan called at the soft knock on her door. She was lying atop her fully made bed, resting.

"Are you awake?" She heard Gabriel call from the outer room.

Kahlan pushed herself up. "Yes. I'm coming."

Before she could even put her feet to the floor he was beside her, putting and arm around her middle to help her up. She looked at him somewhat embarrassed, "Gabriel, I'm not that bad. I can get myself up. You really shouldn't be in here."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just didn't want to see you struggle."

"Believe me, I've struggled worse." She silently reprimanded herself…how was Gabriel to know of the things she and Richard had suffered. Her loneliness was making her irritable. _Everything_ was making her irritable. He was only trying to help. She softened her tone, "Is there something you wanted?"

"I came to see how you're feeling and to bring you this." He handed her the small bottle from his room. "My mother always swore by it…sure to relieve your tensions and help you sleep."

She took the vile from him, looking it over. "Thank you, Gabriel. That's very sweet of you. I've just had a nap, so perhaps later this evening."

He smiled and took her hand, dipping his head to show his concern, "How are you – and I don't mean the baby, I mean, are you holding up okay?"

She missed Richard terribly but she wouldn't say so. To speak of it would only make her miss him all the more.

xxx

Several days had passed since Cara's encounter with General Meiffert and she'd been thinking of him since he'd left her standing alone. She found him, brushing his horse just inside the barn. He was patting her down, talking gently to her, rubbing her nose.

Cara wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to apologize. That didn't come easy to a Mord-Sith, she wasn't sure how to even go about it. "You're certainly your own man."

He laughed softly running the brush down the hind quarters of his animal, "Why do you say that?"

"Not many would turn down an offer of pleasure from a Mord-Sith." She thought of Richard, and told Benjamin that he'd been the only other man she'd known to have done so, because of his love for the Mother Confessor. She wondered if Benjamin had a love. "How about you? Do you have a love?"

He cast her a quick glance as he cinched the strap of his saddle, giving it a good pull, making sure it was tight. "I hear Tabitha is one of the best. Perhaps she'll persuade him." He hadn't answered Cara's question, but she let it go.

"A lesser man, perhaps, but not Lord Rahl. I've never seen a man so devoted to his wife."

Benjamin walked around to the other side of the horse, adjusting straps and tightening buckles. "Well, I have no wife – and she didn't persuade me."

She didn't like hearing Tabitha had offered herself to Benjamin but she should have expected it really. He was the Commanding General. After Cara, Tabitha was the ranking Mord-Sith, the leader from Eamon. Still, she was surprised and failed in trying to hide it.

His eyes fixed on hers and he walked up close, stopping just in front of her. "Is that why you're here? To make me an offer?" He searched her face, trying to read her emotions.

Cara wasn't about to shy away. She enjoyed this game of cat and mouse. She let a sly smile cross her lips as her eyes devoured him, her voice, soft and cunning, "I can't imagine a big, strong General like you turning her down."

Benjamin's eyes went dark, piercing through her, his presence looming large. The way he looked at her, Cara suddenly felt uneasy with him standing so close. No other man ever made her feel this way. Not even Leo. She had cared for Leo more deeply than she would ever admit, but she'd always felt superior with him. With Benjamin, she was never sure just who was the more dominate force.

He bent his head close, his voice a controlled whisper, "You once told me I needed to ask your permission before I kissed you. But somehow, you don't strike me as the type." Before she had a chance to react she felt his fingers grip tight to her chin, his mouth on hers, kissing her softer than she'd ever been kissed before.

It was the first tender kiss Cara had ever had in her life. She'd never dreamed a gentle touch could feel so wonderful, make her feel so weak. He pressed closer, deepening his kiss. It wasn't long before she was kissing him back, soft for a moment, then hard and fast, as she pulled him into an empty stall.

xxx

The days passed slowly for Kahlan. She didn't like being separated from Richard, her body was changing more every day and she wanted to share in it with her husband. She left the Confessor's Council meeting more tired than usual, blaming it on her growing girth and missing Richard. As she made her way along the outer promenade of the palace she stopped at the top of a massive marble staircase, looking down to the bustling streets below. Several people waved to her calling their greetings and she returned them in kind. It seemed everyone was anxious for the arrival of the Mother Confessor's baby.

She heard Gabriel call to her as he hurriedly made his way toward her. He'd been a great friend to her in recent days, staying close by her side in Richard's absence. He seemed to take very seriously the trust that had been put in hands for her well being, offering her special herbed teas to help her sleep. So far, she was, thankfully, sleeping well and had declined his offers of aide.

As she turned to greet him, she felt her feet trip up, as if caught in the tangled strings of some giant spider's web. The next thing she knew she was tumbling down the stairs, slamming into the unforgiving marble, plummeting down the colossal steps. She felt solid stone thump against her belly, back and shoulders. Throwing an arm out, she tried to stop her descent but it did little good. She heard a snap and felt the searing pain clear up to her collar. She knew it was a terrible fall, one that broke not only her bones, but shattered her insides as well. The last thing she remembered was thinking how sad Richard would be.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Kahlan was unaware of her surroundings. Small shafts of light forced their way into the darkness that held her, slowly easing her into consciousness. With a sudden burst, like a woman breaking free from the depths of the sea, she was gasping for air, arms and legs thrashing beneath the thick covering holding her secure, "My baby, dear spirits, my baby."

A comforting hand rested firm on her brow. "Shhh…you're alright, Kahlan." Calming strength resonated through his touch. His voice was tender, though worn and troubled.

She settled at hearing his familiar voice and at last opened her eyes. A warm fire crackled in the nearby hearth; the flickering lights that had woken her. A thick blanket covered her up to her shoulders. She felt him sitting close and took solace in his gentleness. "Richard?"

He squeezed her arm, "I'm right here."

Tears filled her eyes at knowing he was near, she had missed him so. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she remembered the fall, remembered the hardness of the stone sending her into black so deep, she didn't expect to ever awaken from it. "What happened?"

He leaned in, loving eyes hovering over her. "You had a terrible fall. But you're going to be fine, Kahlan."

Her relief at seeing him was quickly drowned with renewed fear as her hands went instinctively to her middle. "The baby…?"

Richard tenderly caressed her face, closing his other hand over hers where it rested on her belly. "She's fine. You both are. You'll be up again in no time."

Relief washed over her and she put a hand to her head. She felt surprisingly well. She didn't even feel a lump. Her arm, the one she thought was surly broken didn't hurt at all. She didn't understand. "Did Gabriel heal me?" Astonished he'd been able to make her feel so well again.

"No," a woman's delicate voice came from the shadows, "I did." Kahlan looked into the darkness as a very pregnant Nicci stepped forward into the light. Judging by her size, she didn't look too far behind Kahlan.

Kahlan's eyes flicked knowingly over her shape. Richard had shared with her what Nicci had done to save him and a shiver ran through her knowing Rahl's child lived inside her. She turned questioning eyes to her husband.

"I sent word through journey book for her to come…she was the friend I went to meet. I thought if anyone could save Zedd, it would be her." Richard knew Nicci was the only one powerful enough to even begin to know how to cure him – other than Shota. But Shota's alliance could rarely be trusted. He decided instead to put all of his hopes on the former Sister of the Dark. "I didn't know if I might have the fever and thought the sooner I was treated the better, so I met her half way." He gave her a warm smile, "She assures me I'm fine."

His eyes went to Nicci before coming back to Kahlan's, "She didn't tell me she was with child when I sent for her." He thought of his grandfather still clinging to life. He couldn't ask the sorceress to put her child at such risk. He could only hope Zedd would recover on his own. "We'd just returned to Aydindril and I'd sent her to rest in one of the guest rooms." Richard gently tucked a strand of Kahlan's hair behind her ear as a look of pain crossed over his face. "You would have lost the baby if it weren't for her. I thought surely I would lose you as I carried you. A few moments longer and I…" he couldn't bring himself to say that he would certainly have lost them both.

"_You _carried me? But…how did you -?"

"I was on my way to see you when…" She could see the haunting pain in his eyes "…when I saw you fall." He swallowed hard, remembering the sight of her broken and bleeding on the stairs. Tears gathered, ready to fall. "I took you in my arms and sent Tabitha for Nicci."

It broke her heart that he'd seen her that way. She could see it broke his as well. "I'm alright now, Richard" she said softly, caressing his cheek. He took her hand in his and pressed her fingers to his lips, silently thanking the spirits once again.

Kahlan turned her gaze to Nicci standing near and stretched out her free arm, reaching for her hand. "Thank you, Nicci. I am in your debt."

The sorceress looked uncomfortable with her kind words, feeling unworthy of her compassion. "It is I who am forever in your debt." She gave a little squeeze to Kahlan's hand. "I was happy to do it." It felt good to do something noble and worthy…to be more than just a thorn in someone's side. She released her hold and looked at Richard. "I'll leave you two alone now. She'll be fine, she just needs some rest."

Richard stood, showing her out. "Thank you Nicci" he said at the door. He knew how serious Kahlan's injuries had been – how close he had come to losing everything that was precious to him. "I would have been lost without you."

He closed the door and put another log on the fire, catching a glimpse of the late spring snow outside their window. He pulled off his boots and got undressed, climbing into bed beside his wife. She was already asleep again. He pressed himself up behind her, wrapping her warm body in his arms and held her close. With his protective hands on her big round belly he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

The Seeker's return had ruined everything.

Gabriel lay across his bed in the quiet of his room, his dark thoughts consumed by the Mother Confessor. He had come to Aydindril in search of amulets and power, but from the first moment he beheld her he had wanted her for his own. Not only was she a beautiful woman, but what better distinction for a wizard than to have the Mother Confessor as his bride. He had shared the truth with her about his limited magic and his search for anything that might make him more powerful, for as a Confessor, he well aware she would know if he lied.

His friendship with Richard had at last proven its worth. Exploring the Keep with him he secretly searched for the protection he would need against his loves magic, for what was a Keep without a Rada' Han? He silently made note of it when he'd come across the item in a dark and dusty chamber. Now that he knew where it was, he would collar her and make her his own.

He knew he could be rid of the Seeker when the time was right, once he was sure he didn't need him in his plan to control the Confessor. Until then, he couldn't have his future bride bearing another man's child. The fall down the stairs should have ended it, a simple wizard's web sending her tumbling. He hadn't expected Lord Rahl to return so soon - and in the company of a powerful sorceress.

His only hope now was to get her to drink the elixir.

xxx

Still warm and snug in their bed, Richard woke to Kahlan's soft crying. "What's the matter, are you alright? Should I get Nicci?" he asked, concern rising in his voice.

"No, I don't need Nicci, I'm fine." She burrowed deeper under the covers, another tear falling down her cheek.

He pulled himself close to her, gathering her in his arms. "Why are you crying?"

She hated that the changes in her body were turning into a sniveling woman. "I miss you Richard."

"Well I'm right here" he said tenderly, kissing her brow.

Cara's teasing should not have bothered her like it did and fears weighed more heavily on her than she knew they should… but she could no longer keep it inside. She twisted the covers between her fingers, feeling foolish and quite not sure what to do with her hands. "Will you ever want me again?"

"What?" he was flabbergasted at her question.

"As a woman – will you ever want me…that way again?"

"Kahlan…I want you now. What are you talking about?"

"But we haven't…." she sniffed back more tears.

Richard lay close and smoothed a thumb over her cheek. "Not because I don't want you…I thought…you wouldn't…you're so uncomfortable lately."

Kahlan thought of Tabitha's tiny waistline, remembering her own was once that small. "You mean big…I'm so big."

"No, I mean uncomfortable" he lightly scolded.

"Are you trying to say I'm not big?" This was one time she wished he could lie to her without her knowing.

Richard knew there was only one way to end this argument. He gave a tender kiss to her lips, "Yes…you are big: Big with my child. _Our _child." He scrunched down under the thick bedding to kiss her large, round belly, smiling and looking up into her big, wet eyes, blue and captivating, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And if you tell me you want me to make love to you, I am more than willing."

Kahlan smiled shyly and he moved closer, his face playfully buried behind her ear as he awaited her word.

Another tear slipped from her eye – a tear of joy at having the love of such a wonderful man. "Yes. Yes I do want you to."

###


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

It had been several days since her fall and though she'd had plenty of time to rest, Kahlan found herself rubbing at the persistent pains low in her back.

"She'll be here soon" Richard said knowingly. Watching her from across the room he walked purposefully toward her and squeezed her shoulders, giving her his reassurance that he was here. "It might be best if you stayed in bed today. I'll send for Rose." The experienced midwife was ready and waiting for the moment she was needed.

Kahlan let herself lean into him enjoying the warmth of his arms. 'No, please, Richard. I've been in bed for days and I will be again when she comes. I promise, I won't leave the palace, but I can't stand to stay in bed another moment."

He let his hands slide down her back as he massaged his fingers into her. "I'll get you some tea while I'm out." Gabriel had been learning about herbs and had some questions, asking Richard for his help and to go with him into town. Richard was anxious about leaving her alone, but he wouldn't be far, and he wanted to buy some herbs to make her a tea, one that would help her feel better. "I can stay here if you think I should."

"No you go ahead, get some fresh air. I think I'll rest for just a bit and later, if I'm feeling up to it, I'd like to–" Kahlan caught her breath, pushing off of him to stand up straight. She took Richard by the wrist and placed his hand to her stomach. "Can you feel that?" Her smile radiated with joy.

Beneath his fingers, Richard felt a flutter – a strong ripple that sent his heart racing and a look of wonder to his face. He knew it was his daughter moving inside her. He kept his hand pressed to her belly, waiting, watching, but the motion stopped. He was quiet a long time, no words able to express how he felt at that moment. He finally looked up into her eyes, "You're beautiful, do you know that?" He was completely in awe of the woman before him and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Kahlan put her hands to the sides of his face, holding him tenderly to her, still finding herself unbelieving at times that she was married to a man she loved more than life.

A knock at the door intruded upon their tender moment. Richard ignored it, just holding Kahlan close, not wanting it to end. "I love you Kahlan," he whispered. He was beyond happy with expectation of their daughter's arrival.

"That'll be Gabriel" she said softly, knowing it meant he had to go.

"You're sure you're alright?"

She nodded and Richard at last went to pull open the door.

The young wizard stepped inside to greet them, inquiring how the Mother Confessor was feeling. "I can see by your eyes you haven't tried my remedy yet, have you? My mother used to take it for all her pains. She swore by it."

"What remedy is that?" Richard knew a lot about herbs, he wondered if the Old World used the same methods as the New World.

Kahlan went to the bedside table to retrieve the small bottle Gabriel had given her the day of her fall. He'd told her then that even though Nicci had healed her, some things worked better than magic. Richard took the bottle from her and looked it over, giving it a shake.

"It's just some basic herbs," Gabriel explained, "Tipton's weed, black cohosh, some fennel. They'll relax her muscles and ease her discomfort."

"Hmm…Tipton's weed has a pretty bitter taste." Richard pulled the stopper and sniffed, smelling the sickeningly sweet licorice of the fennel. It was strong, drowning out much of anything else in the vile; a weak attempt to make it taste better, no doubt. He looked at Kahlan, "I'd planned on getting you some meadowsweet, but this would work better." He replaced the stopper and handed the bottle back to her. "It won't taste as good as my tea, but it will get the job done; and faster too."

Kahlan thanked Gabriel again and bid them both goodbye.

xxx

Richard and Gabriel stood in the small shop of the apothecary, pulling the little drawers looking over the various herbs. The wizard's knowledge was limited, but Richard was eager to show him combinations that Gabriel had never thought of. The proprietor, a portly man with a balding head and a thick mustache, was thrilled to have Lord Rahl in his shop. Showing him his vast array of herbs, oils and creams he proudly declared "I have anything you could possibly need, sir. You just name it, I have it." As he named each herb he held it up for Richard's inspection, "Willow snap, cottonseed, slippery elm, rose hips…"

Richard froze stock still. That was it. Slippery elm. It had been so long since he last used it, he'd all but forgotten what it smelled like. Hearing it named it was suddenly thrust to the forefront of his mind.

Nearly a lost memory from his days working on the farm, it was a ghastly herb, one used on diseased cattle to purge the illness from their bodies. So toxic, it would bring on a horrible death if not used properly. Knowing the animal would be lost to the wretched disease without it, farmers would use it in a final attempt to save them. Richard's mind flooded instantly with the memories of flailing beasts as the toxin ran rampant through their bodies. Like wildfire it rushed through their veins, nearly destroying them in order to eradicate the sickness. Sometimes it worked. Often, it did not.

His mind was having trouble believing that this was what he smelled behind the licorice of the fennel. How? _Why_? But seeing it there before him, hanging from the shop keeper's pudgy fingers, its syrupy sweet aroma permeating the air, it pulled on some distant memory and he knew it to be true.

Stunned, Richard's eyes turned and locked with Gabriel's. The young wizard was staring back at him, a telltale evil in his eyes as he realized: Richard knew. Enraged, Richard lunged at him, grabbing for his throat, reaching to snap his neck in two. Without hesitation, Gabriel threw up a wizard's web, keeping him from the Seeker's lethal grasp.

The shop owner cried out, frightened by the sudden outburst, one involving Lord Rahl, no less. Gabriel quickly smashed a solid bottle of liniment oil over his head and the rotund man dropped to the floor. He didn't know if he was dead and he didn't care, he just wanted him quiet. Richard struggled like a mad man against the web. The tangle only grew tighter with his thrashing. Gabriel stood just inches from him, cold eyes staring, unflinching, as Richard fought to free himself. "The child must be shed" he said, his voice cold and flat. He spoke as if it were a fact, well known by all the world.

Richard's rage ran fierce and wild as he violently twisted, groping for his sword. Held tight within the web, he wasn't able to pull it free of its scabbard. He tried to slip his fingers around his knife, but the web only pulled tighter. It was getting difficult to even breathe.

Gabriel reached into his robe and pulled out the centuries old Rada' Han, the one he had found in the dark recesses of the Keep. He stared at it as if lost in a trance. "Once she's rid of the child she'll wear this for me."

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man he had trusted, who he had thought was his friend was trying to kill him and everything he held dear. He had been behind this all along Richard was sure of it. He'd made all of the healers ill so no one would be able to help Kahlan. Zedd was either too powerful to die or Gabriel thought he might need him yet. He hadn't counted on Nicci's arrival and was now desperate to get what he wanted. Richard wasn't going to let him, not while there was a breath left in him, not while one beat of his heart remained. "Kahlan will never wear that" Richard growled, "not for you – not for anyone."

"Oh I think she will. She'd do anything to save you, and once it's secure around her neck, your soon-to-be-widow will be powerless indeed. That's where I come in." He smiled a strange smile and tucked the collar back into his robe. "My plan requires that you live. For now." He moved past Richard, wrapped tight within the web and slipped through the shop door, locking it behind him.

Richard raged against the tangle holding him. He had to get to Kahlan. He was afraid it was already too late. He died inside knowing it was his hand that had given the potion back to her. This was his fault…if he had realized it sooner…He should have noticed it when he first checked the bottle this morning. But he had given it back to her. Their child would die because of him. Quite possibly Kahlan would die too…all at his own hand. It was beyond comprehension. Richard shook with fear and seethed with fury. His muscles coiled with the wrath rushing through him, fighting relentlessly to break free, exhausting himself in the struggle. If not for the webbing holding him secure, he would have collapsed to the ground on his knees. Tears streamed down his face. He had failed Kahlan; failed their daughter. "I've failed us all. Please forgive me." He wept knowing the horrific way in which slippery elm worked on its victims.

He couldn't give up, he had to break free. If he died trying he had to be free of this web. He had to get to Kahlan. He thought of every tender moment they'd ever had, remembering how beautiful she looked as she grew with child. Richard centered himself, forcing himself to think of nothing but bursting free of his confines. He stilled himself, quieting his tears so he could focus on nothing but the release of the web. A clam peace washed over him and like a gentle breeze, he felt the web slip free of his body, dropping him to his knees. It wasn't a violent blast like with the tree when he reduced it to pulp to save Cara, but it was just as sudden and just as mysterious. All he knew was he was free. And he didn't have a moment to waste. He shoved himself up as hard as he could and ran toward the palace - toward Kahlan. His heart pounded in his ears, his chest heaved with his terror, urging his legs to take him faster.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Kahlan knocked softy on the door, pushing it open when she heard her bid entrance. She'd been wanting to check on Nicci and see how she was feeling. After all, she was little more than a month behind Kahlan, she must be feeling uncomfortable too. She was sad that Nicci had no one to share in it with her. No matter how the child was conceived, it was still an innocent life within her.

The sorceress looked to have been napping on the bed on which she now sat. "I've been wanting to see you," Kahlan said. Coming to stand beside her, not really sure where to start she asked, "Is there anything you need? Something I can do for you?"

Nicci shook her head, "Thank you, no. Everyone has been very gracious."

Kahlan sat down beside her, resting a hand atop her enormous belly while using the other for support on the soft bed. The pains in her back were more frequent now - she wouldn't visit long. "Have you thought about what you'll do once the baby is born? Will you return to D'Hara?"

Nicci hesitated, pressing her hands to the sides of her stomach. "I thought I might go to the Old World. I have the gift, if the child does too, perhaps the Sister's of the Light would raise it."

Kahlan didn't hide her alarm. "What about the Sister's of the Dark? The rift may be sealed but they're still alive, doing what they can to aide the Keeper. How can you be sure the child won't fall into their hands?"

Nicci looked disheartened, she'd had the very same fear but had somehow hoped Kahlan would find a shred of possibility in the idea. "It was just a thought. I really don't know much about raising babies. There must be a place where the child could just live a normal quiet, life."

Kahlan nodded slowly, realizing her friend's intent to give up the child and not quite knowing what to say. She held onto hope that once the child was born, the sorceress might feel differently…more maternal. "You're welcome to stay here, in Aydindril. There are plenty of people here who would help you, Nicci."

Nicci somehow doubted that. Most people were not as forgiving as the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. No longer wanting to discuss what the future held she instead asked Kahlan how she was feeling.

"I find I'm tired all the time now, I'm sure you must be too." She patted her hand, "I'll let you rest." Though she had pleaded with Richard not to make her stay in bed all day, she found she was looking forward to getting back to her room so she could lie down. She still had time for a nap before Richard would return. Perhaps then she would send him to fetch Rose.

xxx

"Kahlan!" Richard thundered through the halls of the palace as he ran to their room. His ears pounded with every beat of his heart. The way there had never seemed so long. Barreling the door open and terrified at what he might find inside, Richard passed through to their inner bedchamber, coming to a skidding halt. He panted so heavily he could barely draw breath. Cold fear ran up his spine. Their bed was empty.

His eyes went to the table where she'd put the vile Gabriel had given her. It wasn't there. Richard's knees buckled with the horrific images that flooded his mind. "Kahlan!" In an instant he was off again, bounding through the halls calling her name, his boot strikes echoing off the cavernous stone walls.

Cara came rushing from an adjoining hall. Having heard the terror in his voice, she now saw it on his face and chased after him. "Lord Rahl!"

He didn't slow. "Where's Kahlan?" he yelled, rounding a corner heading for the east corridor. Before Cara could answer he saw her coming toward him.

"Kahlan!" He ran up to her throwing his arms around her tight, her big belly hindering his reach. "Thank the spirits!"

She put her hands on his arms, "Richard, what is it? What's the matter?" His tears frightened her. "Is Zedd alright?"

Cara stood next to both of them, looking just as confused as Kahlan, wondering what had Lord Rahl so shaken.

Richard barely loosened his hold on her, just enough to look in her face, a smile overtaking him. "You didn't drink it, thank the spirits, you didn't drink it!" Overjoyed, he kissed her.

He wasn't making any sense to her. "Richard, what are you talking about? I didn't drink what?"

He caressed a hand down her cheek and caught his breath. "The elixir from Gabriel..." he turned then to look at Cara, "It's poison."

The Mord-Sith stiffened, angry that someone would dare try to harm the Mother Confessor while she still lived and breathed. "Did you kill him?" She gripped tight to her Agiel. He saw in her eyes she was more than happy to take care of it for him.

Before he could speak, Kahlan pulled at his arms, her face drained of all color, her knees giving out making her hold tight to him for support. "Dear Creator, I gave it to Nicci…I gave the potion to Nicci!" No sooner had she finished speaking the words did they hear the sorceress' piercing cry fill the hall.

All three rushed to Nicci's room. At reaching the door, Richard commanded Kahlan not to come in. He didn't want her seeing what he knew he would find inside. He didn't know where Gabriel was or he would have ordered her to her room. He pulled Cara close his jaw set firm, "Do not let her in here." She could see in his eyes and feel in his grip, he never meant a command more seriously in all his life. Cara gave a firm nod of understanding as he slipped through the door.

Kahlan sank to her knees, crying tears of agony at what she'd done. Somewhere deep down she knew it was Gabriel's doing, but all she could think was that she had given the potion to Nicci. The poison was intended for her and instead, she had passed it on to her new friend…A friend that had saved Richard's life, her life and the life of their unborn child. She wept furiously with heartache.

Cara knelt beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder but keeping her eyes focused like a hawk for signs of danger.

After what seemed an eternity, Richard opened the door just enough to allow him to step back into the hall. Blood covered the sleeves and front of his shirt. Cara noticed that his hands were wiped clean. He knelt down beside Kahlan and lifted her face to look at him, careful to keep his bloodstained clothes from touching her. "I know what you're thinking, but this is not your fault. No one is to blame for this but Gabriel. I mean it Kahlan, don't you for one minute think you're responsible for this." Her tears continued to flow. She knew he was right, but at that moment, his words did little to ease the pain. He looked at Cara, his voice low, "I've done what I can. I need you to get Rose. She's not a healer, but she's all we have. I'll stay here with Kahlan. Move fast." His eyes hardened, "And if you see Gabriel: Kill him. No questions. No torture. Just kill him dead."

"Yes, Lord Rahl" she replied and immediately set off to do as ordered.

xxx

Sitting on the ground outside Nicci's room, Richard and Kahlan waited for Cara's return with Rose. Kahlan still wept, though more softly now as Richard tried to ease her mind. She rested against his side where he was free of blood, her hands holding tight to his. He knew she must be uncomfortable sitting like this but Nicci's screams still rang in her head and she was unwilling to let go of him.

Kahlan was thankful Richard had refused her entrance to the room, seeing the blood on him…she couldn't imagine the horror he'd found inside. "Kahlan, please" he tried again. "There's a chair just down the hall here, you'll never be out of my sight. Let me get it for you." She sniffed back more tears and nodded, at last relenting and loosening her hold. Her pain was getting worse and she needed to get off the hard ground.

Faster than she could have imagined he had returned with the chair and helped her into it. He knelt down beside her, cupping a hand to her face, "That's better now isn't it?" She nodded giving him the weakest of smiles.

He knew she smiled only to please him. She hadn't said a word since he'd come out of Nicci's room, clinging to him like a child frightened by a violent storm. He'd never seen her like this. Richard recalled his own thoughts when he was trapped in the web, how he blamed himself for turning the bottle over to Kahlan. He knew she felt the same for giving it to Nicci. He would give anything to ease her heartache.

Kahlan held tight to Richard's hands as he knelt before her in front of the chair, still unwilling to let go of him. There was a small wisp of wind and Richard grunted, his eyes opening wide before falling forward into her lap. "Richard!" Kahlan had finally found her voice. Slumped over her, she saw the silver blade of a Dacra sunk deep into his back and Gabriel standing at the far end of the hall.

###


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

"Richard!" Kahlan called again, trying in vain to lift him in her arms.

Stunned by the blow, Richard quickly regained his senses, pushing himself off of her, feeling the stabbing pain in his back. He didn't have to see him to know who was responsible for his pain. Still on his knees, Richard twisted around to shield Kahlan from Gabriel striding toward them down the massive hall.

Richard got to his feet drawing his sword from its scabbard and sending the ring of steel echoing off the walls. Ignoring the pain of the Dacra, he squarely faced the wizard, fire in his eyes, his chest heaving with every breath. He would die a thousand deaths before he let one hair on Kahlan's head be touched by this man.

Gabriel stopped short of him, well out of reach of the sword. "Did I ever tell you Seeker of my training before coming to Aydindril?" Richard didn't answer, keeping his raptor gaze fixed on his enemy. "I'm sure I haven't. Perhaps I mentioned my mentor, the old wizard, but Sister Angela, no. That would have been quite foolish of me." The way he ran his fingers over his lips reminded Richard of Darken Rahl. "She was a Sister of the Dark and taught me many things. One of which was how to use the Dacra. I know its secrets. How to release its magic…steal your Han…leaving you dead in the process."

"No!" Kahlan cried out. She held tight to the arm of the chair, her knuckles white with her fierce grip, the rest of her coiled tight on the cushion. She was in obvious pain but her cry was for Richard. The thought of him dying was unimaginable.

Richard didn't dare take his eyes off Gabriel, but he sensed her agony…could hear it in her voice. He wished desperately to go to her but the threat before them wouldn't allow it.

Gabriel smiled as he looked at Kahlan, hearing her fear, seeing her pain. "I thought you might feel that way." He pulled the Rada' Han from beneath his robe. "You only need put this on."

"She will not" Richard growled back.

Kahlan muffled a cry, gasping and panting with her rising pain. "Richard, he'll kill you otherwise" she managed, breathlessly.

"He'll kill me anyway!" his tone unchecked at hearing her pain.

Unable to fight it in any longer, Kahlan cried out in agony, twisting about in the chair, unsure if it was better to stand or sit as wracking pain ripped through her body. Richard felt a vice like grip tighten around his heart and stepped backwards, moving closer to her. He had to get her out of here. She was in labor, he knew, and there was no stopping it. His mind raced for an idea of what to do.

Richard tried pleading, "Please, she's in labor. She needs to lie down. Let her go to her room."

Gabriel held up the collar, "Do we have a deal?"

Richard stood unmoving, gritting his teeth, his nostrils flaring in anger as rage stormed through him on some desperate, violent path. He thought to thrust his sword, letting it sail through the air to strike Gabriel down; as he had once done when Kahlan's life was threatened at Tothraine. But he knew a simple wizard's web would easily thwart such an attempt.

Kahlan panted heavily behind Richard, struggling to stand. She didn't trust Gabriel, but she didn't see what choice they had. Richard would certainly die if she did not wear the collar…with it, there was a chance he would live. She clung to that hope. She had to, it was all they had. Maybe it would at least buy them some time until Richard could think of a way out of this. She held her breath to stem the pain, using the last of her strength she answered him, "Yes, I will wear it."

Richard's entire world came to a crashing halt. Everything ceased to matter but what he knew needed to be done. He turned then to look at her, his anger subsiding as a gentleness came to his eyes. He could see the resolute determination on her face as she stood before him, gripping the arm of the chair, the only thing keeping her upright. He knew what she was doing but he wouldn't allow it.

He reached her in two steps. Smiling softly, he touched tender fingers to her cheek, his voice loving, yet firm, "No Kahlan." He was not about to let her wear the collar. If it killed him he would not. In the brief moment he knew they had he studied her face, wanting to memorize it for all eternity: the creamy smoothness of her skin, the deep blue of her eyes; the tiny scar above her lip. He thought of her smile, the one she gave to none but him. He would hold her image forever in the underworld, waiting for the day she would join him. He wondered if he would live long enough to see their daughter. She should not be born here, he thought, on the cold, hard stone of the hallway. Kahlan should be in their big, soft bed, where their daughter was conceived, beside a small fire to keep her warm, and Rose to help her along.

If he killed Gabriel quick enough, she might still have a chance at those things. Richard was so sad he would not be there to share in it with her; he knew that would break her heart. Determination set Richard's jaw as he turned back toward the wizard. Once Gabriel released the deadly magic through the Dacra, he didn't know how long it would take to kill him. He might at least see his daughter's face; hear her newborn cry, before the end.

Without another thought, Richard stormed at the young wizard releasing a ferocious cry from deep within. Gabriel was taken aback at first, but raised his hands, casting a web to stop Richard in his tracks. Instinctively, Richard yanked his blade before him, deflecting the web like he'd done against wizard's fire in the past. He kept a fierce grip on his sword, holding the spell at bay as he continued to close in on him. As he neared, Richard felt the unmistakable heat of magic, the burning pain of it in his back as the Dacra carried its lethal dose. Still, he kept moving, his legs heavy with the effort like slogging through mud. With a sudden thrust of his sword he cast off the spell of the web and in one fluid motion, buried the Sword of Truth deep into Gabriel's chest, running him through like the animal he was. Richard grabbed him by the collar, shaking in rage as he twisted the steel, making sure he was finished.

Blood spilled forth from the wizard's mouth and down the front of his robes as he sank to his knees. The Seeker panted over him in fury, struggling to stay on his feet as he watched Gabriel's eyes go vacant. Only then did Richard release his hold, just before he, too, collapsed to the ground.

xxx

_**Two weeks later** _

Richard strode down the hall toward his chambers. After an early morning meeting with General Meiffert he wanted to check on Kahlan and see about getting her some breakfast.

He stepped into their main sitting room, greeting Agatha as he made his way for the inner room – their bedroom. "Good morning Agatha. Is she awake?"

"Good morning sir; I dare say, yes. She's been up since just after you left."

He pushed open the door to their inner refuge, stopped in his tracks at the site of her. Kahlan sat in a large upholstered chair, the one by the windows that overlooked their terrace and the private gardens of the Mother Confessor below, her gaze set loving on the tiny babe nestled against her breast. Richard stood transfixed as she nursed their daughter, awed by her beauty and the intrinsic bond between mother and child.

Just two weeks' earlier he had thought all was lost. After he'd killed Gabriel and collapsed in a heap to the ground, Kahlan had crawled her way into Nicci's room, waking the sorceress from a deep sleep, seeking her help. _"Please Nicci, Richard is dying"_ Kahlan sobbed. Though traumatized and weak from her ordeal, Nicci still had her wits about her and immediately saw to his need, removing the Dacra and healing him from the deadly poison.

Cara had returned not only with Rose and her apprentice, but with General Meiffert as well. Benjamin and Cara helped Richard get Kahlan back to their room and into their big, soft bed. She had given birth to their daughter as she should, in the comfort of their room beside a crackling fire, with the skillful hand of Rose, and with, most importantly to her, Richard kneeling just beside her.

Richard returned from his thoughts as Kahlan cooed softly, dipping her head closer to the babe. She hadn't heard him come in. Richard's joy was so abundant he felt an actual twist of pain within him. He had never imagined happiness such as this. He walked quietly across the thick carpets and knelt down beside her, watching his little Taralyn suckle.

Kahlan smiled at seeing him and caressed his hair, leaning her lips to his for a tender kiss. "You left so early. Is everything alright?"

He nudged at the baby with his first finger, urging her to grasp a hold of it, smiling when she did. "Everything's fine," he said, eyes fixed on his daughter. "I wanted to see the General off. He and his men just left."

Richard had sent the General and his most trusted men back to D'Hara to the People's Palace. He needed someone there he could rely on, now that Nicci was in Aydindril. He was glad to have her here too. Not only had she saved his and Kahlan's life and the life of their child, she had, over the course of the past two weeks, visited Zedd regularly. With each visit she would take a small amount of his illness into her, allowing herself time to recover in between. Zedd's mistake had been in trying to heal Victor all at once, taking too much of the disease for his old body to handle. He was his self again in no time and thrilled to learn he had a great-granddaughter.

"What about Cara?" Kahlan asked him.

"She wasn't happy about it, but she went too. She informed the General that someone needed to be in charge and that it would have to be either her or me." He smiled up at her, still on one knee. "Seeing as I'm a new father, she decided it should be her." Cara would return in a few months time but Richard thought it important for her to go to D'Hara for now.

Kahlan laughed. "General Meiffert is a pretty tough man. I can't imagine him turning over command of his men to a Mord-Sith, even Cara."

Taralyn fussed, having had her fill and shook her little fists in the air. Richard carefully lifted her from Kahlan's breast and stood, holding her to his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back, his fingers smoothing the already thick, dark hair on her tiny head.

"He didn't. He told her in no uncertain terms who was in charge of his men." Richard saw Kahlan's look of disbelief as she laced up the front of her dress. He laughed quietly, "She took it better than I expected, really. She even seemed a bit intrigued by his firmness. I think in the end, she decided he could be in charge of his men, just so long as she was in charge of him." Richard kissed his daughters head. "I figure, whichever one comes back alive is the one in charge."

Kahlan swatted at his shoulder. "You do not."

He laughed and bent to lay Taralyn in her bassinette, tucking a soft pale blanket snug around her. Having had her breakfast, she was nearly asleep already.

Kahlan's arm slipped around his waist as they together watched their daughter drift off to sleep. "I've never been happier in all my life."

Everything they had dreamed of was finally being realized. Richard knew they had their whole lives ahead of them to just be together; filling the years with walks through the woods, watching the moon rise in the sky and quiet nights lazing before a fire.

"It all seems so perfect," Kahlan said. "What could we possibly want for now?"

He pulled her to him wrapping her in his warm embrace, "more daughters" he whispered, leaning in to softly kiss her.

**The End**

Thank you all for reading! I appreciate you following along and loved reading your comments. As always, working on another one. :)


End file.
